PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? Outreach & Education Core, NN/LM Region 6 RML/University of Washington (UW) The National Network of Libraries of Medicine (NN/LM) Region 6 Regional Medical Library (RML) outreach and education programs will benefit the predominant minority groups of the region, which are Alaska Native/American Indians and Hispanics, and underserved rural and urban communities, especially seniors, teens, and low- income communities. The RML will partner with network members and state and regional organizations to provide outreach and education programs to MDs, physician assistants, nurses, pharmacists, medical assistants and other allied health workers who serve these populations, as well as community researchers public health workforce, state and public libraries, and other organizations. Existing strong ties with region-wide programs allow the RML to realize new approaches to outreach and education for the health workforce, primary care providers, translational health researchers, and medical educators. Outreach programs for the public will build on solid connections with state libraries focusing on aging and wellness to improve the quality of life of older Americans. The RML will also promote science literacy and data science at the high school level through collaborations with Area Health Education Centers and Science, Technology Engineering and Math (STEM) programs that engage students early in their educational careers. Building on the NN/LM Community College Outreach Initiative, the RML will offer joint training for students and faculty, to help reach nurses and allied health professionals while they are still in school. In 2016-21, the RML will build collaborations and extend capacities through four proposed subawards and a future subawards program. Applications for outreach, education and technology-related future subawards will be solicited broadly, reviewed by the RML and members of its advisory committees, and administered by key RML personnel. With a focus on current or potential network members that are under-connected inner city and rural health organizations, and those organizations serving minorities, the RML will offer Community Technology Improvement awards. Additionally, the RML will promote future subawards to organizations serving immigrant and refugee populations. The RML will develop, implement, and evaluate outreach and education programs that follow current adult education instructional design and evaluation models and principles, in collaboration with regional partners, the NN/LM Training Office (NTO), and NN/LM Evaluation Office (NEO). The PNR will exhibit and teach courses at state, regional, and assigned national meetings. The RML also will work with NTO to post course offerings online, promote NTO offerings, and host NTO trainers for ?train the trainer? events.